The present invention relates to a device for sweeping surfaces, particularly carpets and the like.
Carpet-sweeping and similar devices are already known and usually they include a housing in which there is mounted for rotation at least one cylindrical brush which contacts the surface being swept, picks up dirt from said surface as the brush is being rotated about its axis, and transports the picked-up dirt in a path for deposition in a dirt-collecting receptacle or a plurality of such receptacles.
It has been proposed in the conventional devices of this type to define the dirt-collecting receptacles by portions of the housing itself. For example, it has been proposed to specially manufacture a housing to include a top wall, or a bottom wall, or a side wall which, either singly or together, will cooperate with additional walls of a separate tray to form a completely-enclosed dirt-collecting enclosure. However, the manufacture of such housings is extremely complicated and expensive because of the required precise shaping needed to fit the various walls of the housing to the walls of the separate tray. Furthermore, the dirt-discharging operation of such receptacles is rather cumbersome and difficult to accomplish.